


Tactile Ecstasy

by GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife



Category: VIXX
Genre: Begging, Drabble, I will not accept anything else, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because leo topping is life, but not explicit smut, but quite clearly smut, but still not explicit, but there is no plot, dominant leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife/pseuds/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife
Summary: Confined, collected composure. Taekwoon was good at that.





	1. Tactile Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confined, collected composure. Taekwoon was good at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> I re-read the original version of this, which I'm leaving up as the second chapter for anyone who wants to be able to see it and how it changed bc idk sometimes it's good to let people see how your writing develops or some bullshit like that? Maybe I'm just too lazy to remove it oh well, and I decided nah it was boring and the writing was poor and so I sat my ass down and edited. It's still only a drabble, it literally only gained like 120 words- BUT I'm a lot happier with this version and it feels a lot better written, better characterised and all that good shit.
> 
> Maybe some day I'll finish the stripper!N au Neo I've been writing for like a year now even though it's only a one shot and you'll finally get something half decent from me that's actually of a decent length and is actually proper smut- when I can get my ass moving that is- 
> 
> for now, enjoy my edited, slightly less bullshitty bullshit <3

He pulled back harshly on the other’s hair from behind so his head was tipped back and closer to Taekwoon’s mouth. He then spoke, directly into the other’s ear. His voice was little more than a whisper and yet, somehow still held all of the force that his actions did. “Say that again, I want to hear it louder.” Taekwoon was good at that. The kind of confined danger to make one’s hairs stand on end and a shiver run down their spine. 

“Please…” The kind of collected forcefulness that Wonsik found so difficult to resist.

“Please what…?” Taekwoon asked him, an amused lilt appearing in a voice that was otherwise laced with fake oblivion. “A please is all well and good but it’s useless if I don’t know what you’re pleading for.” The kind of controlled composure that drove Wonsik insane.

He knew Taekwoon knew. He knew Taekwoon just wanted to hear it from his own mouth. He knew the satisfaction Taekwoon found in building him up only to tear him down all over again. He knew how Taekwoon loved the salacious, wanton mess he would become in the chase after the bliss he coveted so. He knew.

He knew and he loved it. He loved to be broken, to subsist on what little Taekwoon would offer, what he would hold before his eyes, just outside of Wonsik’s reach until his resolve crumbled and his submission yielded.

“Please, just give me more… remind the world who owns me.”

And only then would the façade break and all the confined, collected composure would fall away to give way to the pure tactile ecstasy.


	2. Tactile Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the original bullshit of the bullshit. What you're seeing here is the original version of a tiny ass drabble that I ended up months later not being happy with and editing the shit out of. But enjoy the original bullshit if it's somehow enjoyable? idk-

He pulled back harshly on the other’s hair from behind so his head was tipped back and closer to Taekwoon’s mouth. He then spoke, directly into the other’s ear, his voice little more than a whisper though it still held all of the force that his actions did. “Say that again…I want to hear it louder…” he said, his voice barely audible even beside the other’s ear as he was.

“Please…” Wonshik breathed, his voice shaking in what was one part want, two parts need.

“Please what…?” Taekwoon asked him, a somewhat amused hint appearing in a voice that was otherwise laced with fake obliviousness. “Begging is all well and good but I need to know what you’re begging for…” he said, though his tone betrayed that he quite clearly knew already.

“…You just want to hear it from my mouth, don’t you…” Wonshik said, a tinge of annoyance dripping through his voice.

“Bingo~”


End file.
